The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine accessory gearbox, and more particularly to an integrated accessory gearbox case section which supports a multiple of accessory components.
Aircraft powered by gas turbine engines often include a mechanically driven accessory gearbox to drive accessory systems such as fuel pumps, scavenge pumps, electrical generators, hydraulic pumps, etc. These components typically operate at different speeds from one another and require differing amounts of horsepower as provided by the accessory gearbox.
Conventional gas turbine engine accessory gearboxes utilize a separate gearbox case mountable underneath the engine axially near the diffuser case. The accessory gearbox is typically crescent-shaped with forward and aft faces to which the accessory components are mounted. The accessory gearbox is driven by an angle gearbox axially forward of the accessory gearbox through a layshaft. The angle gearbox is driven by a towershaft driven by the engine high-pressure spool.
Although effective, this arrangement may utilize a relatively significant amount of space within the engine core nacelle as well as the multiple shaft and gearbox arrangement required to transfer power from the tower shaft to the independent accessory gearbox.